iMet Fred
by LyshaLuvsSeddie
Summary: What really happened that day in Fred's treehouse?


**A/N: ****This is the middle of the episode iMeet Fred from iCarly. This is an ickle Seddie drabble, with a strange ending. But, I hope you like it! And I don't think I got all of the lines right so just overlook that. IMPORTANT! A little while ago I saw a story like this called What REALLY Happened by Odd Violet. To Odd Violet: I really didn't steal this idea from you! This was in my computer for a LONG time now, even before I got into FanFiction but, I'm sorry if this makes you mad...**

Sam's POV

"Say you think my videos are funny," Fred told Fredwardo…. Fred and Freddie that's funny. That's fun to say together._ Almost as fun as Freddie and Sam…_ Oh my gosh, did I seriously just think that?

"No," Freducation said. Aww, it's kinda cute that he's trying to stand up to him but this isn't the time. I have other things on my mind.

"Lemme talk to the boy," I hear myself saying.

"Sam?" the nub questions as I grab his shirt taking him to the back room of the tree house. I push him in. "Can I use this?" I ask Fred, picking up a tennis racket.

"Please," he says. I take it and I go to see Freddie.

"Sam, what are you gonna do with that?" he asks.

I put my finger to my lips signaling "shh".

"Sam?" wow, that nub won't keep quiet. I guess that I'll find another way to keep him quiet… I kissed him. With one hand I messed up his hair and with the other I messed up his shirt. I pulled away from him.

"Say stuff that makes them think I'm hitting you." I muttered while I broke the tennis racket. His chocolate eyes looked into mine with happiness and confusion. I felt myself blush but I waved my hands with impatience.

He screamed, "SAM NO SAM NOT THERE OWW GOOD GRAVY!"

"Don't say anything," I said menacingly he nodded his head I gave him a quick smile and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, I grabbed his arm and dragged him back out to a wide-eyed Carly and a strangely relaxed Fred.

* * *

><p>I fell down, landing on Freddie.<p>

"Sorry 'bout that," I said.

He shushed me and brought his lips to mine. I was surprised at first, but then I slowly relaxed into it.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a dude say. We quickly pulled apart to see Spencer standing in front of us. I stood up and ran to him. I put my fingers on his neck, trying to the Vulcan squeezy thing. Spencer figured out what I was doing and said,

"NO, NO, NO, NO-!" my fingers found they right spot and I squeezed, he passed out and I grabbed him off the ground. I started to pick him up.

"Help me!" I called to Freddie, even though I'm strong enough to do it myself, I just wanted him near me. He picked up his legs and I picked up his shoulders. We dragged him to the truck. We put him in the driver's seat.

We sat down in the back seat, and I laid down and put my head on his legs, making him my pillow.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked looking down at me.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Kiss me in the tree house?" he asks.

"Oh," I said remembering the obvious. I shrugged my shoulders (well I kind of did, seeing as I was laying down) "I dunno, I just felt like it."

"So," he starts while playing with my hair "D'you kinda… wanna be my girlfriend?"

I smack his hand away from my hair. "We'll see, Benson." I say smirking up at him.

Carly came in about a minute later. She spotted Spencer.

"What happened!" she asked

Freddie and I shared a look. "Skip it." He said, while Carly was sitting down in the front seat for the long drive home.

"Well, we gotta wake him up to get home!" she said turning around to face us.

"I'm sure you two will figure it out," I said while curling up to my Freddie/pillow. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait!" Lieza said "you fell asleep on Uncle Freddie legs the day you met dad?"<p>

"Yep." I say

"And you kissed him too?"

"Yup."

"But –"

"Story's over, g'night" I get off her bed, turn off the light and walk out of her door.

**A/N: Weird ending right? If you didn't get it, the story was a bedtime story that Sam tells her daughter Lieza. And she ends up marring Lucas (Fred). I don't ship Sam/Lucas but I thought I would be a weird ending. ****Review! It's for the children and they make me smile :{D ( BTW, I don't really have a mustache).**

**Hearts, Hugs and Tickles**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie 3!**


End file.
